


could you get that

by kissyharry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Ghost Harry, Louis thinks he has powers, M/M, also the ending? dont even ask how that’s possible bc idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2020-01-01 00:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18325007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kissyharry/pseuds/kissyharry
Summary: Louis looks at objects and says “move” and they do. He obviously thinks he has superpowers.He really only has a very helpful ghost named Harry.





	could you get that

**Author's Note:**

> saw a prompt kinda like this on tumblr and NEEDED it written. ill make a pt 2 if people want with more fluff.

 

 

 

Louis had just arrived back at his flat after getting fired from his job of two years. It was a boring desk job that sure, Louis didn't necessarily like most of the time, but it paid the bills. Between not having a roommate to help pitch in for rent, other utility payments and his student debt, Louis needed the cash. He was furious, his boss (or old boss, now) had told him they had to let him go because he had been missing too much work. Louis thought that was just stupid. Really, really, fucking stupid.

 

Louis had told his boss when he first got the job that he would need to have Mondays, Thursdays and Fridays off, as he had Uni those days. His boss had said that was fine, so what the fuck changed in two years? Louis had recently taken more days off to go visit his family, but firing Louis for simply going home for a few days was ridiculous. Louis was infuriated, throwing his keys on the kitchen counter. He marched over to his cabinets, retrieving a cup and filling it halfway with water. He leaned against his sink as he chugged the cold beverage. Suddenly, a wave of pure anger flooded through Louis as he hurled the now empty cup across his kitchen.

 

 

"Shit! No!" He was frantic, not wanting to have to deal with cleaning up a billion tiny shards of glass. He prepared for the impact, covering his eyes with his hands as he waited for the crash.

 

He waited a few seconds, then a few more, and just one more, before he peeked through his fingers. He didn't know what he was expecting, as he had obviously not heard the glass shatter. He thought that maybe the cup landed on a pillow, or his couch. He definitely didn't expect to find the cup placed on the floor, seemingly untouched despite the strength Louis threw it with.

 

 

"What the fuck?" Louis stared at the object with wide eyes. He slowly walked closer to it, worried he may just be hallucinating. Once he reached the cup, he slowly lifted it up. Confusion ran through him as he cradled the glass. He stood up, placing the cup on the kitchen island.

 

Louis stared at the cup for the next ten minutes. He was trying to process exactly what the hell happened, as he was sure that cup should've been destroyed. It only took another two minutes for Louis to start considering the fact that he could control objects. Matilda had always been one of his favorite movies, so maybe all the hours he spent watching it rubbed off on him. He tried to get the cup to move again, by just thinking "move, move, move, move," over and over again, but after a minute of nothing happening, he switched to Plan B.

 

Plan B was to say what he wanted to happen out loud. So, with complete confidence, he stared at the cup and said, "Move."

 

And the cup moved.

 

-

 

Louis wasn't subtle about his newfound "powers", showing anyone and everyone whenever he saw fit. When he first told his mates, they thought Louis had gone insane. That is, until Louis glanced at the remote, uttered "come here" and the remote flew into his hand. Needless to say, they freaked the fuck out after that.

 

-

 

He soon found a new job as a cashier, it wasn't ideal, but Louis needed the money and they told him he could start working immediately. He quickly got into the groove of his everyday life, barely even using the powers unless he was feeling extra lazy. They always worked the same, he'd say what he wanted and it would come to him.

 

One morning, he was sitting at his kitchen counter reading his emails, when he decided he wanted an apple. He looked at it for a second, before commanding. "Move."

 

And nothing happened.

 

The apple stayed still, not moving an inch as Louis stared at it. His eyes were wide in confusion, his power had worked for the past two months, no problem. He cleared his throat, unsure what was going on with him. "Move."

 

 

Still nothing, the apple stayed in its place. Louis was growing angry, letting out a loud huff. Just as he was about to open his mouth and tell the apple to move for a third time, the entire bowl crashed to the ground. Almost as if someone had tripped and pushed it on accident. Louis stared in wonder. He cleared his throat again, his voice barely a whisper. "Come here."

 

Then, an apple floated up from the ground and was placed on the table in front of Louis. He nodded, still not quite sure what the hell was going on, before he took a bite of the apple.

 

-

 

Incidents like that happened a few more times. Louis had become increasingly worried around the fifth time it happened, when something came crashing down from behind him that he didn't ask to move.

 

It had now been four months since Louis first figured out he had powers, and he was currently doing his Uni work at his desk. He was writing out formulas to study for Math, when his pencil broke. He sighed, knowing he had more pencils in his nightstand. He twirled around in his chair, focusing on the nightstand drawers.

 

"Open, please." The nightstand opened, Louis sighing in relief. "Pencil."

 

 

Sure enough, a pencil floated towards him. He grabbed it, but as he tried to pull it towards him, it wouldn't budge. His eyes widened, feeling a chill through his spine as the pencil floated. Then, the pencil floated around him and to his desk. Louis watched as the floating pencil seemingly wrote something down on his unfinished schoolwork. He stared in amazement, before the paper was brought up to his face.

 

'I'm going away for awhile.'

 

Louis gaped at the paper, hands trembling as he grasped it. "What the fuck? Who are you?"

 

Confusion coursed through Louis. He had a fucking ghost? The paper was gently pulled from his hands and rested on the table, pencil moving against it once again. He leaned closer, reading what this ghost had written.

 

'I'm Harry.'

 

"Okay. Hi, Harry." He blinked. "Where are you going?"

 

'It's complicated. I will return back to my human form.'

 

"Yeah, okay, that's a little weird. You're a ghost, yeah?" Louis chuckled, he was talking to a fucking ghost. "Why are you telling me this?"

 

'You won't have my powers anymore, Louis.'

 

And, oh. Louis hadn't even really thought about that. Harry had been the one getting him stuff for the last four months. Which, embarrassing, considering some of the things he'd asked for. He would miss having powers though. How would he even explain to people what happened to them?

 

"Oh." Louis pouted, looking up in the direction he figured Harry was standing. "I'll miss you."

 

Then, Louis felt a warmth cascade around him, before it was gone. Harry shut the door on his way out.

 

It look Louis three hours to properly comprehend what had just happened to him.

 

-

 

The next week without his powers - or Harry - was weird for Louis. He was constantly forgetting he no longer had them, looking at objects for too long and saying “move” a few too many times before he’d remember. Nobody questioned why Louis wasn’t using his powers anymore. Niall had been on the verge of asking, before Louis quickly changed the subject, so he let it go.

 

It had been exactly a week since Harry left. Louis was still confused as to what the boy (he assumed) had even meant the last (and only) time they spoke. ‘Return to human form’? What the fuck? Was that even physically possible? If so, what had Harrys human body been doing the last four months Harry was with Louis? Had Harry just followed Louis around 24/7 waiting for Louis to ask for something? Louis had a billion questions he wanted to ask Harry, but knew he’d probably never be able to.

 

Especially considering Harrys human form was probably a newborn baby.

 

Louis was sitting in his living room, watching Niall and Zayn play FIFA while Liam got more beers from the kitchen. Zayn had jokingly said “Lou, just tell them to fly here.” before getting elbowed in the stomach. He was getting bored, the video game not interesting him as he scrolled mindlessly through his phone.

 

The doorbell rang the second Liam sat down. The boy quickly saying, “I just sat down. I’m not getting it.” as he took a swig of his beer. Zayn and Niall briefly glanced at Louis as they continued their game, clearly unwilling to pause it.

 

Louis groaned, placing his beer on the coffee table as he made his way through the jumble of legs in front of him. He had no clue who could be at his flat. They didn’t order any food and no one else was supposed to come over, so who was ringing his bell at 11:30pm. He walked slowly to the door, silently praying whoever was there would leave if he took long enough.

 

When he reached the door, he placed one hand on it to balance himself as he stood on his tiptoes to look through the peephole. From what he could see, it was a man roughly his age. A very, very, attractive man at that. He furrowed his brows, more confused than ever.

 

He unlocked the door before pulling it open. The peephole didn’t do this man justice, was all Louis could think. Chocolate ringlets fell gracefully on broad shoulders, a bright smile on the mans lips as a dimple deepened in his cheeks. The second thing Louis was able to think was that this man was looking at Louis like they had been friends for years. Louis was one hundred percent sure he had never seen this man before, though. He would remember a face this pretty.

 

“Um, hi?” Was what Louis managed to get out. He internally cursed himself at his inability to speak to pretty boys. The stranger just grinned wider though, like they had waited months to hear Louis’ voice.

 

“Hi.”

 

Louis had no idea what was going on. It was like he was in one of those rom-coms Liam always makes them watch. Like the wind had been knocked out of him, or some romantic shit like that.

 

“Lou! Who is it?” Liams voice called from his space on the couch, turning slightly to see. Louis glanced back at Liam, with what he was sure had to be the most confused look he’d ever made, before turning back to the man in question.

 

“Sorry, who are you?” Louis placed a hand on the doorframe, not entirely trusting his knees to hold him up in this Gods presence. The man, who Louis now realized towered over him, just smiled down at Louis.

 

“Harry.”

 

The man - Harry - was Louis’ fucking ghost. He swears he almost fainted, now even more embarrassed knowing this stunning man had seen Louis at his lowest. Louis can’t even remember how many times he asked for something when he looked absolutely awful. Now, knowing this is who was retrieving the things he asked for, it made him want to go back in time and undo everything.

 

“Shit.” Was what Louis managed to say after a minute of silence. Harrys smile had started to fall at Louis demeanor. Louis noticed, placing a hand on Harrys bicep in reassurance. “Sorry. I’m just- wow. You’re my ghost.”

 

“I prefer spirit.” Harry grins. “But, yes.”

 

“Yeah, right. Come in then.” Louis had a real smile plastered on his face. He felt giddy in the other boys presence, like he was back in school and this was his crush.

 

Harry nodded politely, stepping by Louis as he walked into the flat he knew all too well. Louis watched as Harry walked into the living room, casually introducing himself to Louis’ friends. Louis clicked the lock shut before following Harry. The taller boy sat in Louis’ spot, but Louis didn’t mind, just sat next to him quietly.

Louis was still in awe of Harry. The boys beauty almost more shocking than the fact that he was a ghost who lived in Louis’ house. Louis still didn’t know if that was even possible. What he did know though, was that there’s no way he was about to let Harry walk away again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> yall want a pt two or no? i really liked this but ik theres barely any larry sooo


End file.
